Untouchable
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: "Percy era demasiado perfecto, y él era demasiado imperfecto. [...] Era como una quemadura. Una lenta y tortuosa quemadura que cada vez le dolía más. Perceus Jackson era intocable." Songfic basado en 'Untouchable' de Luna Halo, la versión de Taylor Swift. Pairing: Percabeth. Puede que contenga spoilers. Basado en un starter que nunca envié.


_Los personajes utilizados y mencionados no me pertenecen, sino le pertenecen al Tío Rick Riordan. Y la canción es de Luna Halo, pero es la versión de Taylor Swift la que utilicé de inspiración. Ninguna de éstas dos cosas me pertenecen -ya quisiera yo escribir y cantar tan bien ;A; .  
>Sí aunque no lo hayas leído estás aquí, pues, ¡que malotea eres! No me haré responsable si te spoileas solo..  
>Sé que te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo leyendo ésta cosa fea en vez de leer el fic, no sé que estás haciendo. Quizás eres masoquista, o quizás te gusto. Si no dejas un review, no lo sabré.<br>Es una clase de Songfic extraño..  
>¡Venga ya! Si aún sigues leyendo ésto, dejaré de escribir ésto así lees. Te deseo una amena lectura.<em>

* * *

><p>—<em>Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun, and when you're close, I feel like coming undone.*<em>— Tarareó el joven con notable melancolía. Aquella canción se asemejaba a su estado de ánimo; deprimente y triste.  
>Lo peor del caso era que aquella canción tenía toda la maldita razón. Amaba a Percy, pero no podía estar a su lado, porque brillaba demasiado. Era demasiado perfecto, y él era demasiado imperfecto.<br>Además, cada vez que el hijo de Poseidón se le acercaba, podía sentir como sus emociones se mostraban a flor de piel.  
>Sus mejillas enrojecían. Sus nervios se ponían de punta. Su paciencia desaparecía y su corazón comenzaba a susurrarle cosas al oído.<br>"Díselo, díselo Nico. Dile que quieres estar con él. Que estás hechizado por él. Que quieres sentirle a tu lado. Que quieres que te diga que estén juntos."  
>"No puedo decírselo. Él es intocable, brilla más que el sol, no puedo estar con alguien tan perfecto y amable. Incluso si millones de estrellitas en el cielo forman su nombre, no puedo estar con él. Así que cállate corazón."<br>"Sabes que lo quieres, Nico. No lo niegues. Estás atrapado en su perfección."  
>"Él tiene novia. Es <em>heterosexual.<em>"  
>Y así acababa su discusión con su propia mente.<br>—_C'mon, c'mon...You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together...**_— Cantó levemente, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su pálido rostro.  
>Porque lo había sabido desde que le había conocido, había sabido que él era intocable, pero aún así estaba enamorado de él.<br>Era como una quemadura. Una lenta y tortuosa quemadura que cada vez le dolía más.  
>Era también una herida, una herida 'supuestamente' curada, pero que cada vez que le veía se volvía a abrir, como si los puntos estuvieran mal hechos.<br>Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras las gotas ya comenzaban a empapar la camiseta naranja que Percy le había dado porque ya le quedaba pequeña. Aún tenía su aroma.  
>—Vamos Perceus Jackson, tienes que <em>decir que estaremos juntos***<em>...No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?— Susurró con la voz ronca, y continuó llorando.  
>Estaba derramando más lágrimas que las que una vez derramó cuando murió Bianca.<br>Perceus era como un distante cielo de diamantes, era algo que, incluso si lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podría tener.  
>Aún así, en su mente, era como si millones de estrellitas deletreasen su nombre...Como si lo deletreasen...<br>Como si aquellas entrellitas le ansiaran.

En verdad _debían_ estar juntos, porque el hijo de Poseidón era su pedacito de cielo, su amarre a la cordura -y, a la vez, su perdición-, su persona **especial**; la razón por la cual quería sobrevivir a la guerra contra Gea.  
>"<em>Pero aún así, Nico, bien sabes que él es intocable. Y es de Annabeth. Lo sabes muy bien."<em> Se dijo y, tragándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, intentó conciliar el sueño.  
>Y, por buena fortuna, ésta vez lo logró.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espacio de Pily-chii~<strong>

**Ésto surgió cuando intentaba hacer un starter que interesara a alguien, pero cuando estaba por escribirlo se me puso en iTunes la versión de Taylor Swift de Untouchable. **

**Y los sentimientos simplemente fluyeron en mí.**

**Lo del corazón/mente(Nico) se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía xDD hasta el punto y aparte lo escribí en lo de 'escribir estado', en Facebook.**

**¿Alguien interesado en rolear? Soy la User de Nico, y me aburro porque mi partner siempre está ocupada Q_Q**

**Si hay alguien interesado/a, busquen en Facebook " .12914", de igual manera lo dejaré en mi descripción.**

**Ahora si, a la traducción:**

***Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun, and when you're close, I feel like coming undone. = Intocable, quemas y brillas más que el sol, y cuando estás cerca, siento que me deshago.**

****C'mon, c'mon...You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together... = Vamos, vamos...Tú tienes que venir, vamos, dí que estaremos juntos.**

*****Decir que estaremos juntos. = Parafraseo en español de la parte de la canción que tienen los dos asteriscos. **

_Si te ha gustado, deja un review, ya que así sabré si escribo/roleo como Nico fatal, o si lo hago bien. Con un 'es muy lindo', 'scribes bien', o un 'me gusto' me conformo. _

_Si lo haces, Nico hará un striptease, y juro que escribiré sobre ello si consigo 5 rewievs en..¿una semana y media?_

_Lo juro._

_Gracias por leer :3_


End file.
